Within Their Reach
by HitameNi
Summary: It's the first time that Mikoto and Shizuo have been separated, what happens when the tiger misses the lion? Rated M for language, smut and a tad bit of smexiness. Contains Yaoi, which means BoyXBoy if it does not suit your tastes, go, leave this crowded land!
1. Chapter 1

_So.. this is my first fanfiction, __a__ collaboration with.. Oh you know who you are, thank you for being so lax with me sending something like this to your email~  
__Without further adieu, enjoy this crossover, wet dream filled fanfic. _

**Within Their Reach**

The tiger dropped down onto the lion's length while stroking his own, giving out loud moans before climaxing. He rolled onto his back and panted hoarsely, but something was missing..

Oh right, he sighed, the lion isn't here... Shizuo scratched at his head furiously, it has only been a week and he's already aching for the other's penetration. He wasn't like this before. Sighing, the tiger picked up his cellphone nervously to call him, but he didn't even know the king's number.

"Tch..." he kicked a nearby object. He needed the pesky informant's information... He shook his head, he'd rather die! Throwing the phone in frustration, he sat back down on the bed and hugged a pillow; he missed the scent of cigarette that was interwoven with his Miko's sweet shampoo...

He flipped the phone open again and stared at the blank screen (It was a nokia), a slight crack had appeared from his throw but nothing too serious...

He sighed.

The red king climbed under the covers after dealing with the HOMRA situation and decided to give his lover a call. Picking up the phone, he began to dial Shizuo's number.

Damn, he missed that voice.

Shizuo stared at the phone in deep thought and jumped when it rang, almost dropping the phone. A strange number... He picked it up cautiously "...Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Mikoto said in a calm tone, laying back on his bed.

He let out a series of violent coughs. "M-miko? H-how'd you get this number?" The bodyguard blushed, the King was calling him! A smile lit up his face as he sat still with disbelief before plopping backwards on the bed and curling up in a fetal position with the phone pressed to his ear.

"You gave me it, remember?" The other asked, smiling over the speaker.

"..." a tear rolled down Shizuo's cheek, he had missed the lion's voice so much "I.. never did" he smiled, sniffling back tears.

"Shizuo, are you crying...?" Mikoto asked, worried about the blonde.

"...No" he quickly wiped his tears away. "I miss you..." He said softly, hugging the nearby pillow.

Mikoto knew the blonde really was crying, but said nothing about it. "I miss you too, you doing alright?"

"..." Shizuo's face flushed as his body ached, "I'm fine." He shuddered and let out a small moan, blushing a deep scarlet at his embarrassing state.

"You sure?" The other asked, raising a brow. "Wanna tell me what your wearing? You sound like you're ice cold."

He chokes. "Mikoto!" He freaked out as he didn't want him knowing he was only wearing bedsheets and boxers.

"What?" The lion growled lowly.

He wanted to hug the king so badly, he wanted to feel his everything, to wrap his arms around him, and his to move all over his body. "I just... really want you here right now..." Shizuo lowered his eyes and try not to pay attention to his throbbing dick.

"Calm down..." he said in a hushed tone which sounded really seductive to the blonde since he was in a haze. He jerked up, calm down? How could he calm down, just hearing the king's voice was driving him wild. The tiger's whole body shook, it was burning hot, he wanted the lion to ravage him.

The king heard the blonde's shuddering and raised a brow. "You sure you're fine...?" he asked lowly and smoothly.

"I just.." he muttered. "Are you alone?"

"Just in my hotel room, why?" he asked, removing his white shirt and just throwing it carelessly on the ground.

"C-can we.." the bodyguard murmurs abashedly. "..." he halted, he didn't want to seem like a pervert.

"Can we what?" he had asked in a gentle whisper.

"It's nothing.." he muttered dejectedly, there's no way they could do it. That was perverted, not an image that he wanted Mikoto to look at him as...

"Shizuo...it obviously isn't," he said, loving the lewd whimpers the blonde gave as he spoke gently.

"... It's burning.. I can't take it," he shuddered the lion's seductive voice was driving him crazy, he wanted him to be right next to his side right now.

"Just trail your hand over your hips," the lion said, loving when the blonde mewled over the phone.

"I-idiot.." he whimpers but abide the lion's voice.

"Just think of me, close your eyes and think," he said, laying back on the bed.

How could he not, he spent every waking moment doing that and every dream he'd had was filled with him.

"H-ha..haa.." he shivered. He put on a stolen shirt from Mikoto, and felt as if he was there embracing him.

The red head shuddered at the lewd moans. "Damn Shizuo..." he mumbled.

"I-it's not like I can h-haa... help it.." he pouted, his body burned and just hearing the lion's voice was more stimulating than doing it himself. He blushed at the thought.

"Just calm down and think of me as you stroke yourself, alright?" The thought of seeing the blonde moaning and blushing with a dazed expression didn't help the bulge in his pants.

"H-hnn.." he nodded as if the lion could see him. "I-it's no good.." he moaned. What had happened to his body? It's as if he couldn't be satisfied anymore just stroking himself.

"Insert two fingers into your..er..." fuck was this embarrassing. He was blushing madly at the sounds and shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

He bit the shirt and savored the scent as he slid his fingers into himself shuddering, " .. n-nng…" he blushed feverishly. He imagined the lion being there and doing.. this .. Which made him tighten up.

"T..his is so e-embarassing.. h-haa..."

He slid under the covers and began to stroke himself, panting over the phone. "Dammit..." he said in a huff.

̣It was as if the lion was there with him, he tears up. "Aa..h-nyya.." it was embarrassing, yet somehow, satisfying ... He was feeling too good to care about the formalities, it was strange, he'd changed somehow.

He stroked himself faster, panting heavier and groaning. Heh, he didn't know the tiger had missed him that much. It was adorable in a way.

He jerked up a little, the lion's moans were too seductive, he wanted to kiss him, but that wasn't gonna happen. "I.. I h-haa.. l-love you.." he gasped hoarsely, out of breath.

"H-ha...nngh...I love you...t-too..." the red head said, panting heavily as he stroked. He wanted the tiger. Maybe he could head back into the city and just make the most passionate love he could give to the tiger tomorrow.

He thrust his fingers deeper, it was really soft inside... He blushed.. "Mikoto..." he moans, repeating the name.

"God..." he laughed weakly as he panted. "You're making me want–nngh!–come home...myself...fuck!" he groaned.

The lion's words comforted him, making him grin uncontrollably, "K-kiss mmn..me", he pleaded. A puppy like demeanor that was too adorably irresistible flashed across his face.

He only wished to see the blonde's submissive face. "I wish I could...nngh...~!" he said with a weak smile.

"I-I'm.. nnya.. nnyyaah.." he opened his mouth to say more but what came out was moans and kitten calls. The bodyguard felt strange… what was happening to him? He twitched a little before climaxing, making the sheets sticky while drenching the lion's stolen shirt with sweat.

The red shuddered before climaxing as well, panting heavily as he hid himself under the covers of the bed.

"N-nyahh," he mewed into the phone, his breathing labored, he was drenched but he did not want to take off Mikoto's shirt.

He chuckled softly and curled up "I'll be coming home...tomorrow...alright?"

The tiger's ears perked up, his tail swayed from side to side, "wait... tail?!" he gasped, "N-nyyaaa.." he purred.

The red head chuckled softly "you alright?"

"Nya.. nya nyann," he welped. This can't be serious... He shook his head and checked his hands, all there.. but why can't he speak?

"Hm...?" he blinked and sighed. "I'll talk to you later...alright?"

No! ... he sighed, his ears twitched a little. He wanted to say goodnight..  
He wanted to at least tell him 'I love you' .. his cheeks flushed, wiping away his tears with a paw... Paw? What the hell was happening to him?

"Goodnight" he said, hanging up. Why wasn't he speaking to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, the red snuggled up under the covers with the tiger, or so he thought.

He twitched a little at the warmth before snuggling into it unconsciously.

He nuzzled the blonde's neck gently.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards, noticing the familiar scent. He purred a little as he feels the lion's touch.

"Missed me?" He had asked.

The bodyguard opened hazy eyes to greet the familiar king. "Mm..nyahh.." he said drowsily, he was not going to get his voice back after all..

"You sound like a cat," he said with a deadpanned expression, although he was laughing at how cute Shizuo was being on the inside.

"M-nyahh?" he mewed searching for the exit. He snaked through the covers and popped his head out of the stuffy sheets. The king blinked at the blonde's sudden appearance and sat up.

"Shizuo...? You have tiger ears."

He sat up in shock and bewilderment, the lion was in front of him, he poked his chest awkwardly, checking if it was really him in the flesh before frantically checking if he really had tiger ears.

The red king reached up and stroked one of the tiger's ears gently.

The bodyguard flinched, his ears flickered and receded a little at the lion's touch. Purring, he snuggled up to the lion's warmth. The king smiled and scratched behind the tiger's ears, chuckling when he began to nuzzle and purr.

"Mmm…" he blushed fiercely, he didn't mean to do any of that, but his tail swayed happily. He pouted at himself, as if it wasn't bad enough, he couldn't explain or say anything other than mews or purrs. The red king slung an arm around the tiger's neck and pulled him into a sensual kiss.

"Nyah!?- M..mm…" the pink glaze on his cheeks turned to a scarlet hue. What was the lion doing though, he'd think sprouting tiger ears would warrant a trip to the hospital. Ah, it wasn't that surprising. The king was just happy his beloved was in his arms, he nipped at the tiger's lip for entryway.

Their glossed lips overlap each other, that was bad, they'd have just done.. t-that over phone only yesterday.. He hid himself abashedly.

Is it bad that he wished for just teasing? He pushed the tiger back and deepened the kiss happily.

"..F-fuu..waahh.." he didn't want it to stop, but it was super embarrassing.. he felt too good to care, the king was there and is embracing him, he couldn't have asked for more.

During the passionate, yet heated, kiss. The red slid his calloused hands up the tiger's shirt abd vest, feeling the gently scar-kissed yet olive toned slender waist he had missed so badly

He twitched, giggling a little it was ticklish, but he couldn't voice his thoughts that was the most frustrating thing. He pulled the vest and shirt up and began to lick over a perk nub, pulling the tiger's leg on his waist.

"N-nya.." he places a hand on top of the scarlet locks, trying to push him away. It wasn't because he didn't want the lion's attention, to be honest, he wanted to be ravished more than anything, but he wasn't sure his heart could take it. It was going to explode if the king continued.

"You alright?" he had asked, looking at the tiger.

The expression from last night flashed across his face once more, he nodded softly, whimpering a little, his new grown tail wrapped around his feet began to shake. It didn't help his hidden worriment, he pulled the tiger close to an embrace and merely held him close to his chest.

The tiger snuggled meekly, wrapping his arms around the lion tightly, familiar smells crossed his sensitive nose, it made him shiver.

He buried his nose in the tiger's hair gently and sighed "I love you...yeah, kinda lame. Sure but it's true..."

"..." his face grew warm, he just hugged the king tighter knowing he couldn't muter out any coherent words. The red sighed, eventually drifting off.

The tiger who'd have just woken up stayed wide awake, regretting not telling the lion his feelings when he had his voice. He wanted his voice back, desperately, but he wanted the lion to know that he loved him more, he felt that they didn't really need words to express how they felt, they just needed to feel it.

The king was heavy sleeper but he knew the blonde had loved him, hadn't he?

If he didn't, why was he with him?

That would be quite confusing.

The false bartender snuggled up to the red thinking that if he's here right now, it was all he needed.

He just hoped that the lion would stay with him...

Pfft- He will, he will. But damn was the bodyguard sexy.

The blood rushed to his face as the lion's hands slid up the back of his shirt. He flinched a little but allowed the hand to move as it willed. His ears matted down on his head. The red quietly rubbed the tiger's back calmly.

His ears flicked as he purred quietly as his newly grown tail ventured near the lion's waist.

He didn't care, he rubbed between the tiger's shoulder blades gradually and sighed through his nose.

Goosebumps arised as he shuddered a little, was the lion awake? He leaned the top of his head against the kings chest.

"You alright?" He had asked again, feeling the goosebumps brush against his fingertips

He jumped a little, the lion was awake! "Myah.." he replied meekly.

He was fine, it was just cold.. but he didn't think the king could understand him.

The king of fire being cold? That's a new one. The red merely huffed and nibbled on a tiger ear gently

"H-nnya.." he lets out a moan/cat call, his new ears were sensitive.. He didn't even know that himself.. Pouting, he slid his tail up the lion's shirt, wanting to tickle him.

He laughed gently and nibbled the tiger's ear more.

He purred a little, it was really sensitive, he shivered, blushing fiercely... The lion shouldn't do these things early in the morning..


End file.
